Tears are so Overrated
by the Fanof EVERYTHING
Summary: "You like to be alone, never feel like you have to be a part of some group to belong, don't you?" he asked nailing her personality. Well at least half of it anyway. "So we're on the same side?" For the heterosexual challenge by reminiscent-afterthought. please review! Theodore and Runcorn during their years at Hogwarts. Now only seven chapters! Please Review!
1. First Year

**Title: Tears are so Overrated  
Author: the fanof EVERYTHING  
Prompt: No. 24 Start. For the heterosexual challenge set by reminiscent-afterthought.  
Notes: Alright so when I was going through the students in Harry's year there was this little name: Runcorn. After DH I decided that the student must be the daughter of Albert and picked a name. After expanding on her character myself (didn't write it yet), I saw her as the Theodore Nott of the Slytherin gang of girls and made her friends with Theodore. This is the start of their friendship. **

**Hope you enjoy this fic! The second story is coming up soon as well so keep an eye out. I ahven't written a HP fic for awhile so here goes nothing. **

Sobs bounced against the stone walls of the dungeons near the Slytherin Dormitory. Viola Penelope Runcorn found herself yet again bullied by her fellow classmates. She found herself in this isolation for being too different from the other girls. She wasn't as beautiful as Daphne, self-confident like Pansy, charming like Tracey, or smart like Millicent.

Viola hugged her knees to her chest as she remembered the teasing. _Your friends are mudbloods in Liverpool? You didn't know what unicorn blood is for in potions? You're ugly! Poor dear… _

Gemma Farley, the fifth year prefect, didn't know about this. Frankly Viola didn't want to mess with these girls to even bother. For all she knew they could be daughters of death eaters and she didn't want them hunting her down. So she wiped her face with a sweaty palm before dissolving into tears once more. There was absolutely no way she was going back into the girl's dormitory looking the way she did.

For one her skirt had tear stains and her frizzy brown hair even frizzier and messier than before. Her glasses were sure to be fogged over and her small plump stomach unfed. Needless to say her appearance would make the teasing worse than before.

"Hey who's over here?" said a voice. Viola only jumped up and quickly stopped herself from letting out a squeak. Quietly she disappeared behind a stone wall for she was very good at staying invisible. Motionless she peered over to look at a boy about her age.

The boy stood about 3 yards away from her and had dark hair on a rather short body for an 11 year old. He looked like it was going to break any minute at how thin he was. In his hand he held a wand and some kind of light that she couldn't get a good look at. Viola quickly lowered her breathing and turned her head. If there was anyone worse in her house, it had to be the boys. They were constantly laughing and it might as well be aimed for her.

Viola had turned away from the boy and silently wished that he would go away. Sooner or later she would get her wish. It wasn't that late and he could possibly make it to his dormitory to get homework done or something.

"I know someone's down there," he said trying again. This time he sounded unsure, second guessing himself, that someone was in the dungeons. "Well if there is someone down there curfew is in another 5 minutes."

She didn't hear the boy's footsteps at all, so she stayed right where she was. Viola finally waited before peering around the wall once again. Hopefully he would be gone so she could leave too, unnoticed. Instead of seeing the boy at a distance like before, he was right next to her, staring.

"AHHHH!" screamed Viola pushing the boy to the ground. He had really scared her since she never heard the footsteps reach her to begin with. She had really wanted to run but she found that she couldn't just leave him. Curfew was in five minutes and how breakable he looked she just couldn't do it.

"What was that for? And why do you look like you have been crying?" asked the boy irked, picking himself off of the ground. He dusted himself off before folding his arms across his chest. At least he didn't break apart like Viola had originally thought.

"You scared me and I wasn't crying," she said crossly. "I came down here to think."

It was true as she did like to think about different things as she sat feeling sorry for herself. Usually it was 'why me?' but she found herself drawing a lot of conclusions. Sometimes she would lurk in the corners of the library getting homework done. Like that wasn't creepy at all.

"You seem to think while you cry then," smirked the boy. "There's stains all over your skirt, your face is all blotchy, and your eyes are red."

Viola whipped the glasses off of her face and wiped them off before putting them back on. Who was this guy and was he acting so superior? It did, however, look like she had been crying for the past several hours. At least this boy didn't have to gloat over her like she was some kind of experiment. His dark green eyes meet her pale blue ones daring her to deny it.

"Fine, I was crying, what it is to you?" she asked rather rudely, walking away. Having longer legs she had gotten away from him. That didn't stop the boy from catching up to her sadly and only kept her pace. Neither said anything before they reached the main hallway to the Slytherin common room.

Sulking Viola kept a good couple of feet between the two.

"I'm Theodore," said the boy and she studied him. He looked a bit like a Theodore to her at least, well if a boy named Theodore, looked like him. "Who are you?"

"Viola."

"Okay, Viola, you don't have to tell me why you were crying. Just know this: if you're getting picked on or something, don't tell the teacher."

She only looked at him funny before smiling, realizing what he had meant. Pick on those that pick on you and when they get mad you, they've been trapped. Because if Viola had picked on Pansy and Pansy told the teacher would turn right back to Viola and ask why. Pansy would be the one in trouble and not her. Unless there was some unspoken war going on, it was the perfect plan.

Theodore only grinned back as both of them seemed to know the plan. Both had reached the dormitory. Ironically the boy had stopped with her and she realized that they were in the same house. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad if didn't turn on her.

"Don't tell anyone okay?" she said before straightening herself up. She didn't need the entire Slytherin house thinking she was some kind of wimp. That wasn't how the game was played and both knew it.

"You like to be alone, never feel like you have to be a part of some group to belong, don't you?" he asked nailing her personality. Well at least half of it anyway. She was like that but she did find that with a good friend she could really open up. It took some really good people for her to open up like some kind of textbook.

"So we're on the same side?"

Both seemed to be in an agreement before walking through the Slytherin portal. Right before heading up to her dorm to get some sleep, they meet eyes. Before she could blink Theodore had winked right at her. This was the start of a beautiful friendship.


	2. Second Year

**Title: Being Invisible  
Author: the fanof EVERYTHING  
Prompt: No. 3 Accept. For the heterosexual challenge set by reminiscent-afterthought.  
Notes: Second Year**

"I never knew that Salazar Slytherin was a nutter," said Viola as they walked out of professor Binns class. In front her, she could hear Hermione Granger muttering on about something about polyjuice potions.

Viola only raised her eyebrows at the idea of Granger making a polyjuice potion. That was advanced for usually sixth years and above. Rolling her eyes she turned to find Theodore ignoring his fellow classmates to meet her.

"So do you think it's true," she asked him as Draco and his goons sashed in front of them. Viola quickly wondered if Draco liked to act like being all that.

"Possibly, I mean there a secrets to this school that Dumbledore doesn't know about," said Theodore Nott, shaking his long dark hair out of his eyes. Both of them had avoided being in the rush to get to the common room and headed toward the library. Viola knew that if she wanted to pass history of magic she would have to teach herself about the giant wars. Or whatever they were covering. Someone in the library had to know what they were studying.

After reaching the library doors, they immediately saw Madam Pince still trying to reserve copies of Hogwarts: A History. People were still trying to figure more out about the chamber of secrets. There was still a two week hold.

"How many mudbloods are in the school?" said Theodore. There had to be a reason why people were still searching for information. They were probably worried about being attacked next. He hadn't had paid much attention to who had been attacked if there were any.

Clearly he should pay more attention, but if nobody really paid attention to him, why bother? Viola only shook her head at the word mudblood. The only friends she had when she was younger was muggles because they wouldn't make fun of her.

She only shushed him so they didn't have get caught by Madam Pince. She looked pretty upset about not having copies of Hogwarts: A History. Both had slinked off to the back corner where they always studied. The books were about history and genealogy, aka the place no student usually went.

"You know at the rate we complain about how nobody notices us, it's pretty clear we don't want them too," said Theodore amused. Viola got herself comfortable and underneath the window that let in the gloomy light from the grey skies.

"Gem we can go the genealogy section," said the voice of the former Slytherin seeker. "Nobody ever goes there."

Both Theodore and Viola cocked their heads to see Gemma and Terence holding hands. Clearly they were ready for a session of swapping spit rather than studying. Theodore raised his eyebrows and wiggled them wondering if Higgs or Farley will even notice them.

The curly haired girl and blond boy looked around before kissing. Clearly both Theodore and Viola were invisible.

"Erm hello," said Theodore and Viola only waved. Both of them turned and noticed the two seconds years.

"We'll be going," said Gemma turning scarlet.

"I didn't know they were there," hissed Terence to his girlfriend. What a great prefect Gemma Farley was… Not. She had hung out with her boyfriend way too much. The only reason she was a prefect was because she did extra credit for Professor Snape half the time. Both sixth years had stalked off fighting rather than being flirty.

Both remained interested for only a brief five minutes.

"I wonder who will be effected," said Viola. "By the 'monster' within the chamber. You-Know-Who doesn't really like half-bloods either does he?"

She had thought of some of the girls in her dormitory, namely Millicent and Tracey, which were half-bloods. Maybe the monster wouldn't go after the Slytherin students at all?

"Don't worry Vi, we're not going to get affected by whatever the monster is," said Theodore.

"What if it is You-Know-Who? I mean he did come back last year," she whispered urgently. Nobody had seemed to forget that encounter that Harry Potter had. She didn't know the entire story but something bad had clearly happened. She quickly looked around to make sure that nobody was around to listen to their conversation.

As per usual everyone treated her like they were invisible. Surely one day that trait would come in handy, much like today, but right now she didn't like it.

"If You-Know-Who is back my dad would know," said Theodore not exactly proud of it. It wasn't until the words had slipped out of his mouth, he realized that Viola didn't know about his father. Theodore felt his heart pounding in his test wondering what she would say next.

"Why would your dad know?" she said confused. It wasn't until several minutes had passed when it dawned on her. "He's one of them isn't he? You-Know-Who's followers?"

Theodore stayed quiet hoping that she wouldn't think that he would be like that. Instead Viola Penelope Runcorn had smiled at the idea.

"Our dad's would be great friends," she said and he quirked an eyebrow. "I mean he's not a death eater but he believes in purebloods being superior. Isn't that why they follow You-Know-Who?"

Theodore only nodded a yes and remained happy that she wasn't made at him for not telling her. Viola only remained quiet and watched people that studied in the library. Viola found herself watching Hermione Granger trying to get information about some potion.

Morag MacDougal was rereading her copy of Hogwarts: A History. Gemma Farley and Terence Higgs were studying for their NEWTS, her prefects badge shining. Colin Creevy was animated about something he had read in some fading book. Nobody had taken notice to her or Theodore.

She wasn't sure if she liked it, being in the shadows and invisible to the rest. Was it a superpower she should use for good or evil? Normally she would be in the middle party. Grateful for this she accepted her status as the invisible one.

"Do you really think Potter is the heir of Slytherin?" asked Theodore, breaking her thoughts. Theodore thought it was pretty stupid that Potter would be the heir. He didn't even know he was magic until he got his Hogwarts letter!

"Well, all the pureblood families are connected someway," said Viola pulling a book from the shelf. Its title was Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy. She had turned to a page that had a worn leather bookmark in the middle of it.

She had pointed to a page that had Slytherin's name on it.

"This says that the name Slytherin had died out somewhere in the 1600s. The family is still alive in some way but under a different name. Ila Slytherin had married Cornelius Gaunt and since then the name disappeared. For all we know I could be the heir of Slytherin."

With that Viola had shut the book with a snap and Theodore only looked impressed. He had wished that more people would pay attention to them.


	3. Third Year

**Title: Dear Mum… **

**Author: the fanof EVERYTHING**

**Prompt: No. 35 Write. For the heterosexual challenge set by reminiscent-afterthought.**

**Notes: Third Year. It's not my usual 1000 words but I liked how it turned out. **

_Dear mum,_

_I am currently at Hogwarts again this year and I must once again thank you for signing my permission slip form for Hogsmeade. I do not know what is so special about that village but I guess I shall see. Everyone is excited since it is our first year going. The older students have found pleasure in visiting the village so I might as well. That isn't what everyone is talking about though. The most popular gossip has been that Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban._

_Don't worry about him coming here mum, that Sirius Black, hopefully will not reach Hogwarts anytime soon. If he does I will just tell him to go after Pansy Parkinson while she sleeps. I'm only joking mum, I'm sure Pansy is a lovely girl, if she cared about me for a single moment. If Sirius Black does come I'm sure you'll have something to say about it._

_Third year has started out, okay I guess, after all it is school. I still can't believe that I'm three years in! I still remember getting my wand: laurel (which is a pretty name) with unicorn hair and ten and a quarter inches, slightly springy. Soon it will be seventh year and… Yea I'm going to stop myself before going down that road. Getting out of the nostalgia, I'll send you some news. I made a friend today! Yes, sometimes I do go on a bit about being invisible but I have made a friend. Her name is Tracey and lives in my dorm with me. We do talk on a fair bit of occasion but do not push it._

_I still talk to Theodore, but I don't know if I want to call him a friend. We talk and get along great but… I don't know. I assume we are friends but we've never really talked about it. You know that I'm bad at making friends so I don't know if I should mention Tracey and Theo at all. The last time I had made some friends with the girls down the block, well, father wasn't too pleased to know they were muggles. Honestly, father should control his temper more._

_Speaking, or rather writing, about tempers you should hear about what happened to Draco Malfoy? Don't believe what Lucius told you, Malfoy had provoked that poor hippogriff. Care of magical creatures is actually quite interesting compared to the last couple of years at Hogwarts. Professor Hagrid actually shows us some creatures that I could only imagine running into. Maybe after Hogwarts I should be a naturalist. Maybe one day be like Newt Scamander!_

_Don't get that look on your face, I can't even see you, and I know what face you're making. It's the one that says: seriously? Why would you want to do that? Your eyes go wide and your lips part. You want me to marry a pureblood man and churn out pureblood children. Not to sound rude, but mum do you really think that I'm the type? That sounds like Alfie's ambitions and not my own. Which leads me to what I have to write next…_

_Your last letter hasn't left me very optimistic, mum. Really what was the point of telling me about Emilia Rosier and Daniel Fawley's engagement? Do you want me to think that I'm the one next to get married? Purebloods and arranged marriages seem to go hand and hand but make sure it would be someone that I like (granted I'd complain about anyone mind you!). Why not try to arrange Alfie's instead? Unless of course you already arranged a marriage for a 10 year old. I thought I pegged you not to be the type to arrange such things._

_While we are on the topic of love, if I may enquire, did you pine for dad while you were in school? Try to impress him, err woo, if I may ask? You don't have to write too soon with an answer. I know Tracey has a crush on Adrian Pucey who is two year above us in fifth year. She's been winking at him but he hasn't noticed (thank Merlin!). I think she only decided to talk to me about it because I'm friends with Theodore. You know how girls go to other girls about boys they like? Like that sort of thing. I'm not writing to tell you that I'm in love with Theodore. I happen to like him very much but I do not know that it is love or even a crush._

_To get away from that awkward topic (I'm 13 I have every right to find it awkward), how are things at home? Is Alfie bugging you about going to diagonally early? He is turning 11 this summer and will be begging you sooner or later._

_Hopefully third year will not be dull and remain interesting as I learn about magic. Write back soon!_

_Love,_

_V_

_P.S. Tell Alfie I said hello from his older sister! He'll get to Hogwarts soon! _


	4. Fourth Year

**Title: Ranunculus for a Thought?**

**Author: the fanof EVERYTHING **

**Prompt: No. 27 flower. For the heterosexual boot camp set by reminiscent-afterthought. **

**Notes: Fourth year and the yule ball! Personally my favorite (well one of them anyway) in GoF. Hope you enjoy! **

_Viola found herself in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, gazing at all of the dress robes. They were all beautiful to look at but she didn't exactly know why she had to get some. All it said on the note in the Hogwarts letter was to get some dress robes. Still gazing she had become acutely aware that she was so much bigger in size than what she was looking at. _

_Self-consciously she had covered her rather pudgy tummy and large chest with her brown suede bag. Unlike the other girls in her grade she was bigger. Not Millicent Bulstrode big but definitely bigger than most. Right now she actually felt envious that Pansy Parkinson was smaller than her. _

_"Dress robes for Hogwarts?" asked Madam Malkin as her mother answered for her. There was no way she was going to fit into any of the dress robes. Madam Malkin only started to measure Viola in height, around her waist, bust, and her shoulders. Viola couldn't help but think that Madam Malkin was thinking that she was fat. _

_"Do you have any colors you like dearie? Perhaps you could wear your house colors?" asked Madam Malkin smiling sweetly. Surely this must have been some kind of façade, and she was going to get her parents money. Instead Viola only shrunk back like the shrinking violet she really was. Bernadette Runcorn only sent her daughter a stern look before turning to the woman herself. _

_"My Viola doesn't really talk much," explain Bernadette. "I do not know about house colors, but I would go with a dark color however." _

_Both woman started to talk about colors, while Viola felt like some kind of experiment. She didn't want to wear dress robes. The last time she had worn them was 5 years ago when she was 10. Since then she had shot up 10 inches and remained there. _

_She had heard her mother saying something about a stockier frame. Was that what she was? Stocky? Fat was more like the word she was looking for. She was probably close to 160lbs and Viola started to feel her hands grow sweaty._

_"Well I think this design is perfect," said Bernadette. "In both dark green and silver, or dark purple and silver." _

_Madam Malkin only nodded in approval before looking over at Viola. Her dark hair ran down her back in waves and her skin pale. The girl did have a stout body type and glasses covering blue eyes. If Madam Malkin had to guess she would look nice in either dark shades of purple or green. _

_"Wait purple? Just because my name is a variant of violet doesn't mean I like the color," murmured Viola under her breath. Just loud enough for her mother to hear her. There was no need to assume that Madam Malkin knew that. _

_Bernadette rolled her eyes in amusement at her daughter, which led to one last color. The green one. She let out a short laugh as the house colors of Slytherin are silver and green. _

_"Actually Madam Malkin I prefer black," said Viola to the older woman. Madam Malkin raised her eyebrows, black? Surely a little color would be the best thing. _

_"Viola I'm paying for the dark green and silver," said Bernadette with a confirming nod. Madam Malkin knew that the 14 year old really had no choice in the matter. _

"I'm not coming out," cried Viola from behind the green hangings in the girl's dormitory. All of the girls were in the dorm waiting for her to come out. Each girl had promised that Professor Snape would not be embarrassed by any of his students tonight. That meant that Viola had to go no matter what.

She heard whispering before Millicent Bulstrode tore down the hangings and straightened Viola out. Viola stood in nothing but her turquoise night gown. This was a nightmare and she all of a sudden wished that she didn't promise Snape anything.

Pansy and Daphne were going through her trunk looking for her dress robes.

"Don't go through that," hissed Viola pulling the trunk from them. Daphne successfully pulled out her dress robes. Daphne took a moment to study the robes and smiled. At least Daphne's robes stood out the most in the entire dorm.

For the most part Pansy had picked out a poofy pink robes that looked silly on her. Tracey's were lavender beads on the bodice. Millicent chose a simple black dress that made her look thinner, but not that different from the school robes. Viola had simple forest green robe that had a silver belt and silver straps.

While Daphne was admiring the clothes, Pansy had started to pick on Viola. For the umpteenth time Viola wanted to smack the girl across the face, for the fourth year in a row.

"Who is your date Runcorn?" asked Pansy getting on her nerves. "It's Goyle right? You'd be perfect since you don't say much. I don't know what Theodore sees you in you, since he could do soo much better."

Before Viola considered actually brawling muggle style with Pansy, Millicent stopped them.

"We promised that we would be good," said Millicent her voice surprisingly soft. "If you can't keep that promise Pansy, you might as well not go."

"I'm going with my Latin sweetie," said Daphne thinking of her date, Blaise Zabini out loud. "Pansy is going with Draco and Viola with Theodore. Only Tracey and Millicent are going with Drumstrang boys. Perhaps you two should be going with Crabbe and Goyle."

All of the girls turned to look at Daphne with a weird glint in her eye. Latin sweetie? Blaise certainly was no sweetie, he is a tall boy, with high cheekbones, dark skin, and long, brown slanting eyes. The only reason he like Daphne because she was the prettiest girl in his house. This made everyone in the room stare for a minute leaving the girls thinking…

Tracey and Millicent going with Crabbe and Goyle? This made Tracey snort, at the idea of going with one of them. They would be the worst kind of dates. Millicent smiled at the horrible idea as well before laughing herself. Soon the whole four year dorms were laughing.

It wasn't until they could hear some of the Slytherin boys out in the dorm did they stop. For just a minute Viola didn't feel like she was a victim. Shaking the feeling off she only started to get ready for the ball. Tomorrow it would be the norm to pick on her for being late to breakfast. Viola shared a small smile with Tracey from across the room. At least they were friends to a certain degree.

As they pulled their robes on, each girl exited the room looking for their Hogwarts dates. Theodore stood there holding a single white ranunculus flower in his hand. Why that flower she didn't know but he would probably tell her.

For a minute she could only stare as he looked handsome in what appeared to be traditional dress robes. Both had meet eyes before she began to blush a faint pink. Right now she didn't feel like that insecure girl she was back shopping with her mother. In fact she never felt more beautiful.

"For you," he said holding it out to her. "It's white for pure and a ranunculus flower for radiances… So I guess that means you look purely radiant? You know I'm not really good at this."

Giggling she accepted the flower before slinking out of sight from the other students. At least they would be the first ones there.


	5. Fifth Year

**Prompt: **16\. Embrace

**Notes: **Fifth Year

* * *

Two students from the Ravenclaw and Slytherin defense against the dark arts class, had practically stomped their way into the library. The fifth years looked like they were ready to throw a spell at anyone in their way. It was only Monday and they already wished it was the weekend once more. Hogsmeade weekend in fact…

"Such a wonderful woman she is," said Theodore sarcastically as he and Viola Runcorn had settled in the library. Madam Pince was currently holding herself in the back room ordering more books. Or so they hoped.

Viola had nodded in agreement, as that had to be the worst defense against the dark arts class. What else could they do though? It's not like they could teach themselves defense, but they had OWLS during their fifth year. This was not the time to study theories and ideas, which was for first years.

Theodore was the first to pull out his homework, as at least he could pass ancient runes this year. Viola had followed in suit, although not really wanting to do her homework. At least they wouldn't have the Slytherin prefects coming around to make out. Theodore had let out a chuckle at the memory of second year.

Theodore tugged at his school sweater as he was watching Viola open her text book. He hated to admit but ever since the Yule Ball, he had begun to have feelings for the girl. Normally he didn't care about girls but this was different. For one she had took the time to become his friend, but she didn't know about his feelings. Feelings, he deemed, were for girls.

Shaking his head, he pulled out his ink and quill to take notes, so he could write Umbridge's paper. Was it chapter 17? Sighing he looked for the familiar chapter that he was forced to read during the hour. However, he was distracted by the girl beside him.

Right now he had noticed that her shirt raised up a bit when her arms reached for a book. That she chewed on her nails when she was nervous. Something about her little habits made it hard not to think of her.

"Theo your book," she said alarmed. His ink pot had spilled all over his ancient runes book. As of the current moment he couldn't do any homework. She had taken her wand out and started to repair it. "Are you okay you're jumpier than usual?"

"No I'm fine just distracted," he said. Viola looked at him quizzically, her look only asked him why. "Because that Potter had named my dad as a death eater."

"But I knew your dad is a death eater, so is my grandfather and great-grandfather." Yes it was true, Viola wasn't afraid to admit she had death eaters in the family. Her mother, Bernadette, is the only child of Nathaniel Avery. The whole Avery family could be traced back for centuries.

Although it was true, Potter couldn't name her as a living descent of those Avery's, seeing as she had a different last name. She could at least relate since he did say the name Avery in the article. Shaking his thoughts aside, Theodore only did something he could do, he grabbed her hand.

"My book is fine by now," he said still holding her hand. She had blushed at the contact, which only made him smirk. It was true though the book was in perfect condition like it was before.

Their eyes had locked together, his hazel eyes captivating her gaze. Before he could even think, he had leaned in and kissed her. This wasn't exactly his first kiss but it would definitely (probably? He never asked) be hers. His lips collided with her pink ones being gentle. It wasn't until she had snaked her arms around his neck, that he could stop being gentle.

By now, they were definitely in a full out snog session. They were in the back section of the library to be actually noticed. Now Theodore could tell why Terence was excited to get Gemma back here by himself. Snogging a girl he really likes is downright amazing.

"Nott!" said a whispered voice from behind a shelf. Coming into view was Draco Malfoy in all of his glory. Both of them had pulled away from the kiss, Viola looking dazed. Yes, he did have that charm on her after all. Although right now he was mad that Malfoy had to ruin this.

Draco only pulled Nott by his arm up from the ground. "Come look at this."

Viola only shrugged and nodded for him to follow Malfoy. Whatever "this" was, had better be important. Draco had led him to a table where, Goyle and Crabbe were sitting whispering animatedly about. This would actually be one of the first times he could see Goyle and Crabbe talking together.

Draco had showed him the copy of the quibbler that Viola had shown him earlier in the day. This was the big issue? Disgusted Theodore thought it would be about anything else. It was possible that most people knew.

"He named all of our fathers as Death Eaters," whispered Draco. "We can't do anything about this because of that stupid decree. Got any ideas?"

Yea, go back to the corner of the library and snog Viola again, he thought. She was actually a half-way decent kisser. Surely, he could make her an even better kisser than before though. Instead he fought back the urge to roll his eyes.

"There is plenty you can do," said Theodore watching Potter and Granger leave the library.

He thought for a moment before leaning his head in to get Crabbe and Goyle into the action. Theodore surely wasn't brute and brawn, he was the brain. A few others watched them nervously before they had broken apart from the huddle.

"Where are you going?" asked Crabbe.

"What do you think I'm doing I'm going back to studying," said Theodore, wondering if Draco told them about the snog session.

"Have fun studying,'' said Draco with a wink.


	6. Sixth Year

**Meet the… Parents? **

**50\. Forever**

Theodore Nott, raised his arm to the door. It wasn't until too long ago, Viola had meet his dad, and now it was his turn. He was going to meet her parents, in her house, of all places. Granted, Sigmund Nott, had meet Viola in his home as well. Granted, Theodore knew what to expect from that meeting…

He knocked and the door opened. Theodore had expected a house elf to answer, but instead a boy did. Dark eyes meet his own and the boy smiled gleefully at who was at the door. Theodore immediately noticed that it was Viola's younger brother, Alfie. The boy opened the door wider and Alfie stared.

"So you're Theodore Nott," he said cheerfully. "I noticed you in the common room before but never said anything. Viola's told me about you, though."

Theodore couldn't help but feel a bit amused. Alfie is just an upbeat kid, which seemed to be popular in his year at Hogwarts. The boy before him stood, a bit tall for his age, with a presence that he couldn't help but smile at.

"I'm Alfred but everyone calls me Alfie," he continued. This kid really seemed to be a chatter box. Alfie looked at him, expecting Theodore to introduce himself.

"I'm Theodore," he said still bemused by his behavior. If he didn't know any better, Alfie would surely be in Gryffindor. "Only your sister calls me Theo, sorry."

Alfie didn't looked too upset that he couldn't call him by a nick name. Instead he found himself intrigued by the teen in front of him. He had always wished for an older brother, so this would have to work. Not to mention, Theodore wasn't really mean like the other kids in his sister's year.

Realizing they were still standing in the door way, Alfie moved to let Theodore in. Theodore looked around at what was in front of him.

The Runcorn home looked very modern compared to his family's ancient manor. To his right, there stood a parlor. A pale yellow color decorated the inside walls. Sofas and chair cushions the same shade of forest green. All of the wooden furniture looked like a burgundy color. Moving photos of family littered across the walls, two of the elder men looking very familiar…

To his right, there was a dining room with forest green and white motif. If he had went straight he would run right into the kitchen. The master bedroom was also on this floor somewhere. In the foyer where he was standing, a stair case winding up into the bedrooms.

Bedrooms, for a moment Theodore couldn't help but wonder what Viola's room looked like. She had made it very clear that she hated the color purple. Perhaps it was a shade of green? He knew she loved books so there had to be some at a bedside table. Robes would probably be scattered everywhere, as she wasn't the neatest person. Her bed would probably have the blankets halfway pulled off. Her bed…

He shook his head at the idea, they've only been dating for a year. Of course he wanted to bed her, but taking it slow was the only right thing. Right now the only thing that concerned him was getting through this dinner. Alfie didn't say what they were having, so he would have to make due with guess work.

"Hello Theodore," said a voice behind him. A woman with thin brown hair looked back at him. He hadn't noticed her just sitting there in the parlor. In her hands sat a large brown book with golden thread.

He stepped forward and continued forward until he was right next to her.

"Bernadette Runcorn," she said and showed her slightly yellowing teeth. He smiled politely before sitting next to her. "Viola hasn't told me much about you. So I had to rely on my son for information, I do apologize in advance for not knowing much."

Viola did say she didn't talk much about him to her parents. He only shrugged the thoughts off, as she didn't say anything pleasant about them to him.

"It's nice to meet you," he said to her not knowing how to feel. A slamming door had issued across the hall. Bernadette only rolled her eyes before smiling.

"Well Albert is home. Take your time and get settled in, Viola will be down in a minute. By the way we are having chicken parmigiana," replied Bernadette. "I figured it should be since it's her favorite meal."

With that Bernadette left the room leaving Theodore in an empty parlor. His eyes wandered to the familiar elderly men in the pictures. All of them had the same thin and pointy nose, on a long face. Both were most likely Viola's grandfather and great-grandfather but which side of her family he did not know.

In the corner of his eye he noticed a swirl of maroon robes, followed by hurried whispers. Standing in the foyer was Viola and her brother. Theodore caught Alfie's eye before putting his finger to his lips. Acting quickly he tapped Viola on the shoulder who only jumped in surprise.

"Theo," she shouted not appreciating being scared like that.

"Sorry Vi," he said, his smirk turning into a smile.

In only a minute they could hear Albert's booming voice from the kitchen area. The house elves had left the premises ready to do some cleaning. Alfie, Theodore, and Viola could hear the elder Runcorn talking with his wife.

What was Viola thinking? He didn't need more problems on top of work problems. Nobody was ready for meeting new people. Then Theodore felt his stomach drop when he heard Albert's next line of speech.

"I do not want to associate with Death Eaters children. We don't need another boy like Draco Malfoy around…"

Theodore felt himself squirm, as he was nothing like Draco Malfoy. Just because he is the son of Death Eater doesn't mean he was going to be one. That made Theodore flare up on the inside a bit. It wasn't until Bernadette's next words, did he feel a whole lot better.

"Not associate with Death Eaters children?!" said Bernadette turning angry. "If I may remind you, I am a Death Eater's child."

Neither of her parents had taken notice to the kids in the next room. Instead Bernadette was "kindly" reminding Albert that she was in fact Bernadette Avery at one point. Her father was Avery that was friends once with Severus Snape. That her grandfather Avery had associated with young Lord Voldemort.

Instead Theodore had taken the minute to really study Bernadette's picture. Sure enough she looked like her father that he had meet. Both had the same sharp hazel eyes, thin pointy nose, and brown hair. The only difference was that Bernadette had glasses and the shape of her face was different. It appeared that Viola had gotten her looks from her father.

Albert Runcorn was tall with dark curly hair, which was passed to Viola. Same with his eye color and larger frame. Viola had dragged him away from the scene that her parents were creating. They had went from the living room to a back stair case that led to the upstairs. Alfie had already made off somewhere.

Both stood quiet as Viola picked at her maroon robes, and her foot creating circles. Desperately he wanted to say something to make everything better. He didn't expect any of this to happen.

"I'm sorry about my parents," she said.

Theodore opened his mouth before closing it. He didn't really understand why, but if he was a parent, he would. Most parents acted a little weird around friends of their children. If his mother was still alive she would be all over Viola. She'd probably go crazy, wondering if they were going to get married.

His head spun at the idea but… What if she wanted to get married? Merlin, what if secretly he wanted to marry her? The idea was ludicrous but it happened with some Hogwarts students that felt that connection. Theo's parents were the first ones to spring into his mind. He coughed and she only meet his dark eyes with a smile.

For a short moment, he had noticed something in her dark blue eyes. For a moment he had dared himself to think that what it would be like. Shaking his head, he could only think no because he was only 16.

"Well I'm glad you're okay with this," she said with a puzzled smile. "You know it's actually nice to have my boyfriend meet my parents."

Doing the only thing he could do, he kissed her. Both of them smiled into the kiss seeing as no one would find them until the house elf would. That wouldn't be until forever from now.


	7. Seventh Year

**Title: We Found Love **

**13\. Love**

**Note: Seventh Year**

Why was he getting married so soon? Well… He was pretty sure it was all his father's idea to arrange it all. He had only meet Viola Runcorn during his fifth year. The Malfoy family hosted numerous balls and the one around Christmas time… It was the one when parents started to arrange this kind of thing. Keeping the purebloods pure.

It didn't really matter to him much, really. After they had run into each other, they had quite a nice chat about random topics. Mainly the conversations consisted of: annoying parents, school (Umbitch was clever, he had to admit), society, and life. Talking was easy to do around her, she became a close friend. As for falling in love, he figured that would happen in due time. Frustrated he kicked the chair in his room. He tried to pin the blame on his dad, when he knew it was all his fault. He was the one that went and got her with child. They were only dating for two years and they were going to leave Hogwarts anyway.

"I still can't believe you're going through with this," said a voice. Theodore spun around to see Draco Malfoy, just standing there. "I know it happens to all of us, usually it's after Hogwarts though."

Theodore only rolled his eyes, now was really the time to discuss what was right? Draco shouldn't have the dark mark at 17 either. He looked down at his dress robes, which much more traditional than what he wore to the yule ball.

"Shut up Draco, it's my fault anyway," he muttered. Draco only looked confused at his friend, unsure what to make of his words. This surely wasn't all Theodore's fault. It is usually parents that set up arranged marriages.

"What are you talking about?" asked Draco to his friend. Theodore acted like this was no big deal. Surely his mother had told him all about what happened. Narcissa Malfoy was just a big gossiper like many women. In all honesty Theodore Nott was happy that Draco didn't know.

"Viola's pregnant," he said adjusting his collar. As if it was that big of a deal, but to some it must have been. Draco only looked scandalized at what he had just heard.

"Pregnant?" echoed Draco. Theodore Nott was supposed to be the cleverer of the two! He was supposed to be an equal on all grounds. Now it seemed like he was blinded by love to realize what he just did. "Have you lost your mind? Getting her pregnant at a time like this, you know what the dark lord will do?"

"He won't know," said Theodore coldly. "All we needed was a witness and it was your mother that decided she would be the witness. Draco don't tell anyone!"

With that Theodore turned and left the room, with Draco tailing behind him. In the living room everyone stood except for Viola. In the height of the war, not the entire guest list could be invited. An Irish harp started to play and Viola appeared in the doorway with her dad.

Theodore smiled at seeing Viola all dressed up. Beautiful. Her dress consisted of off the shoulder sleeves draped effortlessly to her elbows. The bodice separated in the middle with silver material underneath dark green decoration. Her hair had been swept up into some intricate braid.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said a short wizard. He had started some kind of speech on love and souls. Theodore snuck a look at Viola, who didn't look like she had spent the morning getting sick. Instead, he smiled at how natural it was just the two of them. Both had taken each other's hand and clasped them together.

"Do you Theodore Jonathon take Viola Penelope…?"

"I do," he said holding their gaze together. The man faced Viola only to ask the same question. Unflinchingly she said I do as well. Bernadette Runcorn smiled and the elder Nott only looked pleased. At least they weren't ruined due to the war. His son had someone to be with if the elder Nott should be carted off.

The small wizard declared them husband and wife. There was absolutely no turning back from this moment. This wasn't a marriage of convenience or because she was 'knocked' up. Love was more important than anything.


End file.
